John Deere in their U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,979,141 (Phillips) issued Nov. 9, 1999 and 6,272,816 (Viaud) issued Aug. 14, 2001 disclose details of their baler and in particular the storage compartment at the rear of the housing of the baler which contains a rolled supply of wrapping material so as to wrap the cylindrical bale around its peripheral surface when the baling process is finished.
Balers of this type are widely used and the requirement for wrapping the bale has become more important in recent years and is becoming more widely accepted in order to maintain a better quality of the bale when handled and stored.
These two patents disclose some arrangements mounted within the compartment for assisting in lifting the rolls into the compartment. Within the compartment there is a lower receptacle for the roll of material which is in use together with another receptacle for a back-up roll to be moved into the first receptacle when the first roll finished. The storage receptacle is at a height of the order of 5 to 6 feet from the ground so that there is some difficulty in lifting the roll into that location. The rolls commonly weight of the order of 80 to 100 lbs and are somewhat unwieldy so that manual lifting is difficult.
While the above patents show devices within the compartment for assisting the lifting into the receptacle, commonly such balers are sold without a lifting device, leaving the farmer to manually introduce the rolled material.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,996,307 (Niemerg) issued Dec. 7, 1999 to Claas discloses a lifting device which is mounted on a side wall of the baler and pivots from a position in which the roll is laid in the device to a position in which the roll is inserted along its axis across the baler into the receptacle at the rear of the housing.
American Brazilian Company under the trade mark Ambraco sell a carry handle arrangement for carrying rolls of bale wrap material where the handles include a manually graspable handle part attached to a strap which wraps around the roll. This allows the roll to be lifted manually more easily but does not assist in lifting the roll into the baler to the raised height required which must still be done by manual effort.